Pensamientos
by Dianne-chan
Summary: Akane reflexiona sobre su relacion con ranma, tal vez no en el mejor momento, ni en el mejor lugar ni siquiera en la mejor situacion...las palabras hieren mas que un golpe ¿no lo creen?


Estos personajes no son míos…

**Pensamientos…**

Como siempre ya era tarde, y ella llorando ¿Por qué? otra vez por el, otra vez por ese imbécil que no sabe tratarla con delicadeza, pareciera que la única función en su vida es hacerle ver lo patética y mediocre que es a comparación de los demás, lo inútil que resultan sus esfuerzos para parecer mas femenina, mas mujer, para que ya no le dijera que parecía una marimachona, para que se diera cuenta de que la lastimaba, la lastimaba mas que cualquier otra persona, el era importante para ella, mas que nadie, a veces pensaba que lo hacia con toda la intención del mundo, con ese único fin, con ese horrible afán… pero ¿Por qué aun le dolía?, si ya estaba acostumbrada a que la tratara así, eran muy pocos momentos buenos¿Por qué¿Por qué siempre era así?

Parecía que el cielo estaba dolido igual, lastimado, gris, sin color…lloraba, lloraba tanto como ella, lloraba tanto que incluso su dolor y su llanto inundaban las calles cercanas…el, el se estaría atragantando de comida como era su costumbre, o tal vez peleando con su padre por la ultima ración de comida…no lo sabía pero ¿Qué importaba¿quién se acordaría de la pobre alma en pena que vagaba tristemente en su interior?...bien, tenia hambre, tenia que salir a comer algo, después del lastimoso episodio en donde le diagnosticaron Bulimia erradamente diagnosticada, desde ese día inicio el cruel martirio, desde ese día no la dejaba de molestar ¿Qué acaso no entendía?, no ¿Cómo lo iba a hacer?...si para lo único que parecía hacerla con vida era cuando se equivocaba, cuando no hacia las cosas bien, se le quito el apetito de nuevo, nadie quería bajar sintiéndose así, el hecho de que quisiera tener un cuerpo mas estilizado y con mil y un baratijas enzima para gustarle, solo para que al verla le dijera que parecía un payaso, dolió…mas de lo pensado dolió…tantos esfuerzos, tantas esperanzas, tantos sueños…tirados a la basura en un instante.

Incluso en las mañanas, en esta para no ir tan lejos, se levanto temprano después de una noche de insomnio por el estudio, solo para hacerle el desayuno, pero ¿el que hizo? Simple y sencillamente lo rechazo diciendo "lo siento, no quiero morir envenenado", desde que llego a la casa de su padre, desde que le dijeron que tenia que ser su prometida, al principio se molesto¿Cómo no iba a estarlo?, la habían comprometido, planeado toda una vida y ella no lo sabia, llego a amarlo ¿Cómo? Ni ella lo sabe, tal vez fueron sus ojos, su boca, su rostro, su forma de ser…

Había momentos buenos como malos, pero por cada momento en el que el parecía demostrarle afecto, cariño, aceptación, comprensión, delicadeza, sinceridad, amor…había tres en los que solo le demostraba burla, desprecio, decepción, sarcasmos, mentiras, lastima, pena, cualquier sentimiento nocivo para la sana salud mental de cualquier persona, de cualquier ser humano.

Luego, como lo celaba ¿Por qué no hacerlo?, si se la pasaba rodeado de mujeres, todas muy femeninas, muy lindas, ellas, rogándole por un poco de el, por su cuerpo, por un beso, por una mirada, pero por nada de amor, y ¿el?, el no les cortaba las alas que a veces se forjaban ellas solas, otras veces el mismo se las daba, tantas peleas con ellas, siempre perdidas por su falta de agilidad, el siempre se lo decía, se lo repetía muchas veces, siempre dejo ver su preferencia para con ellas, tenia que admitir que también surgió algo bueno de eso, había conseguido muchos amigos gracias a el, pero casi siempre con cada uno de ellos venia la palabra "problemas" acompañándolos, desde que lo conoció solo le trajo problemas… a veces se preguntaba si enlerdad valía la pena soportar esto…

- ¿lo vale? En verdad ¿vale la pena soportarlo¿El dolor…?

Se lo repetía varias veces, no, no lo valía…. El amor no debía doler tanto…algo tan lindo no debía hacer sufrir, no debía doler así…

Se preguntaba que si la amaba, que si el sentía algo por ella, si valía la pena el dolor, o si solo pensaba esto por lo ocurrido esta mañana, hace dos horas, hace media…

Ya era tarde, y ella seguía llorando…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**se que el capi es corto, pero es mi primer fic de Ranma... en fin no intento justificarme, creo que me quedo bastante bien, si quieren puedo hacer continuacion, si no esta historia quedara en llanto**

**en fin, estoy dispuesta a jitomatassos, insultos y felicitaciones **

**ahora no sean timidos y aprieten el pequeño boton asul que dice subir rvw!!!**

**Att: Kaoru Layer**


End file.
